Serra Urec
History Serra was born to Aaron Stone and Sasha Urec in 2275. Her early years were kept secret from Sasha's family in the interest of her safety. At age five, in 2280, she was kidnapped by an assassin sect in Japan. She trained their until reaching maturity, when she learned of her true family and the kidnapping. Throughout her years, she had become a very dangerous individual, and was able to kill the rest of the sect off, one by one. She then informed her family of her status and traveled the universe on her own, studying other assassin techniques and fighting styles. By age twenty four, she was a masterful marksman and a lethal close quarters fighter, relying mostly on a blend of Krav Maga and Muay Thai to fight unarmed, as well as Mandalorian Hijkata, and Teräs Käsi. In 2290, she and her younger sister, Ava Stone, connected and began living together. They bonded and became very close. In 2298, they moved in with their mother when she left their father. They were going to live with her at Kaven Base but when she died, they wound up moving in with Elle Urec, their grandmother. In 2298, she became good friends with Skylar Llehctim, who became one of the few Serra really opened up to. She also began an off and on relationship with Scott Sigurdson. This lasted until 2319, when he went missing. After a few months, Serra considered him dead, and moved on relatively quickly. In 2321, Serra was kidnapped by Neil Kenway alongside her sister, and wound up part of a group that included Skylar. Serra immediately began to encourage Skylar to get closer to Dean, but expressed shock when Skylar listened. Serra also bonded with Morrigan Sigurdson in this time as well. Eventually, Neil attacked their camp and killed many of the group, including Ava, Serra's sister. Serra was captured and tortured aboard the HCS Spartacus before being rescued, and she was returned to Kaven for treatment. Two days later, she and Skylar were confronted by Ian Bauer who, after a short conversation, was arrested by Serra. Serra had to exercise extraordinary restraint, as he had been the one who had gotten her mother killed. Personality and Traits Serra is described as quite a tomboy. She doesn't discriminate on genders, thinking both are equal. She is also known to be rather quiet, but not in a reserved way. Her silence is described as keeping slight control over the situation. When she grows to trust someone, she will open up more to them. However, very few people have that privilege, and can be listed off: Ava Stone, Skylar Llehctim, and Scott Sigurdson. Serra hates the thought of working for an organization, thinking that acting alone and answering only to yourself is the best way to live. She doesn't respect chains of command very much, and will often act out against a commander in a situation. In her travels, Serra was known to float in and out of relationships and friendships, not wanting to be answerable to the people she may have been close to. Serra fights with both blades and unarmed combat. When she is unarmed, she uses a blend of Muay Thai, Karate, Judo, Krav Maga, Mandalorian Hijkata, Teräs Käsi, and Capoeira to fight. When using knives, she uses the fighting style Eskrima. When using her her Katana, she uses a style similar to that used by samurai warriors of Feudal Japan. Gallery Serra.jpg SerraShoot.jpg Serra6.jpg Serra2322.jpg|Serra during the Skulblakan invasion. SerraKatana.jpg|Serra's Katana. SerraKnife.jpg|Serra's Combat Knife. SerraKnives.jpg|Serra's Throwing Knives. SerraRifle.jpg|Serra's Longshot Sniper Rifle. SerraPistols.jpg|Serra's Pistols. SerraCloak.jpg|Serra's Assassin Cloak, obtained when she joined the Order in 2322, after the Skulblakan Invasion. SerraHiddenBlades.jpg|Serra's hidden blades. SerraKarambits.png|Serra's Karambit knives, forged in 2322. SerraRifle.png|Serra training with an old assault rifle model. SerraLoF.gif|Serra about to perform her leap of faith.